My Little Pony: Party Friends
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Pinkie Pie starts wondering why her friends keep avoiding her, later, she has a mental breakdown, thinking her friends don't want to be her friends anymore.
1. Chapter 1 Party All The Time

My Little Pony: Party Friends

Chapter 1

Party All the Time

Pinkie Pie was in the back room of Sugarcube Corner, getting supplies she keeps in there for throwing parties. She was planning to throw a party for her friends at the Castle of Friendship. She had already sent invitations out to her friends, including Neo, and she wanted to quickly get the supplies she needed and get the party set up while all of her friends were out in town.

As she was gathering her supplies, she came across a picture she had kept back there, it was a picture of her friends that was taken last year at Pinkie's birthday party. Pinkie looked at the picture with tears in her eyes and she began to remember what a wonderful birthday party it was.

And so her memory began with her walking to the Golden Oak Library carrying a basket of invitations on her head, she was on her way there to give Neo and Twilight invitations to a get together party that she was planning. She arrived at the library, she knocked on the door and Twilight answered, Pinkie handed her 2 invitations to her, one for her and one for Neo, inviting them to her get together this afternoon at 3:00 P.M. Sadly, Twilight said she couldn't go because she had to study, Pinkie asked if Neo could come and Twilight said that Neo was going to help her study. Pinkie Pie said it would be okay if they can't come, assuming that her other friends would be able to come. So she said goodbye and she went to Sweet Apple Acres to invite Applejack to her party.

She found Applejack out with a wheelbarrow attached to her that was full of apples. Pinkie Pie greeted her and told her about the party she was throwing this afternoon and she wanted to invite her, Applejack said she couldn't go because she had to pick apples, at first Pinkie Pie didn't seem to believe her, Applejack grinned nervously at her, then Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Okey Dokey Lokey."

Then Pinkie Pie went to invite Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to her party, but each of them declined and had some excuse for not being able to go. Pinkie Pie was very disappointed, she began to wonder why all of her friends were so busy that they couldn't come to her party.

When Pinkie Pie went back to Sugarcube Corner, she saw Twilight and Neo go in. Pinkie Pie tried to listen in through the door. She heard Twilight say to Mrs. Cake that she came for a package and she didn't want Pinkie Pie to know about it, Pinkie Pie said to herself, "But... we're friends. What wouldn't Twilight want me to know anything about?"

Then she saw Mrs. Cake hand her a package, Twilight thanked her and said not to mention this to Pinkie Pie. Then Neo and Twilight walked out of Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie began to follow them, she could tell that something strange was going on and her friends didn't want to her to know about something, and she was going to get to the bottom of what was going on.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret

My Little Pony: Party Friends

Chapter 2

A Secret

Pinkie Pie was following Twilight and Neo, she knew something was going on because she overheard something about a secret that they didn't want Pinkie Pie to know about, and she was going to find out what they were hiding from her.

As she followed them, Neo told Twilight to go back to the library and he was going to make a phone call. So Twilight went back to the library while Neo went behind a Ponyville house and made a phone call, Pinkie Pie stood close by to listen in the phone conversation. Neo called someone he knew back on earth and he said something about a package that he wanted delivered to him from earth to Equestria.

Pinkie Pie tried to listen more, but then a pony bumped into her, she saw it was Rainbow Dash and she was carrying some bags with her, but when Rainbow Dash saw it was Pinkie Pie, she quickly zoomed off. Pinkie Pie tried to follow her, then Rainbow Dash hit a house wall, Pinkie Pie caught up to her and she wanted to know the real reason why she can't come to her party and what was in the bags. Without an answer, Rainbow Dash flew off again, Pinkie Pie followed her to Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash flew into the barn and said, "Applejack, we have a problem." Applejack was in the barn and she closed the barn door and Rainbow Dash hid.

Pinkie Pie came up to the door and knocked on the door, Applejack opened the door and greeted her, Pinkie Pie asked Applejack if she could take a look inside the barn, but Applejack said she couldn't come in, Pinkie Pie said she saw Rainbow Dash go in there and Applejack said that she was bringing supplies inside and was helping Applejack do construction in the barn. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to believe her and Applejack said that was her story, and Applejack was known to never tell lies.

Pinkie Pie gave her suspicious looks and Applejack grinned nervously at her, then Pinkie Pie said, "Okey... Dokey... Lokey." In a suspicious voice. Applejack sighed in relief right when Pinkie Pie gave her a quick suspicious look as she left. Pinkie Pie walked back to Sugarcube Corner, trying to figure out what was going on, she knew her friends were lying to her and were keeping a secret from her, she had a feeling that they no longer liked her parties and didn't want to be her friends anymore. Pinkie Pie said she was gonna find out what they were hiding and she knew exactly who was going to tell her what she wanted to know.

About an hour later, Spike found himself sitting in a chair with a table in front of him with gems on it. Then a bright light shined on him and he saw Pinkie Pie standing in front of him, and she didn't look very happy. Pinkie Pie said Spike can have all these gems if he tells her what she wants to know.

At first Spike talked about a sunny day, flowers and other nice things, but then Pinkie Pie said that she wanted him to confess. Then Spike confessed some private things that he did himself a few times, which Pinkie Pie was surprised about, but then she said she wanted him to tell her that her friends are lying to her and are avoiding her because they don't like her parties and don't want to be her friends anymore. Spike repeated what she said back to her and then Pinkie Pie said, "Aha! I knew it."

Then suddenly, her hair deflated and lost it's curliness, and her body color turned dark pink, then she said, "Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore." She felt very sad, thinking her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore, then she gave Spike the gems and she went up to her room in Sugarcube Corner with tears in her eyes.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

My Little Pony: Party Friends

Chapter 3

Surprise

Pinkie Pie was upstairs in her room, throwing her own party for herself that she wanted to throw with her friends, she had become Pinkamena and she had inanimate objects as her friends and she was also using her voice to make them talk. As she went on with her party, Pinkie Pie started seeing illusions of the objects actually talking to her, they were saying that her friends were not her friends anymore and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Pinkie Pie said that she was never gonna speak to her friends again and she was never going to invite them to another party as long as she lived.

Then she heard a knock at her door, wondering who it was, she answered it and it was Neo. Neo apologized for not paying attention to her earlier, he was just busy and that's how it goes sometimes. Pinkie Pie said with an annoyed face that she knows how it goes. Then Neo said, "Anyway, I just came by because I want you to come over with me to Sweet Apple Acres." Pinkie Pie said, "No thanks. I'm spending time with my real friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Flour?" Pinkie Pie made one of the objects talk and Neo was wondering why Pinkie Pie was acting so weird. He said, "Uh... Pinkie, are you alright?" Pinkie Pie said, "Never better now that I'm here with my real friends."

She put a slice of cake in front of one of her objects and made it speak with her voice, then Neo said, "Okay Pinkie, seriously, I need you to come with me to Applejack's." Pinkie Pie said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm having a wonderful time right here." Neo said, "Pinkie, come on, don't be like that, I need you to come." Pinkie Pie used her voice to make an object say, "You heard the lady, she ain't going nowhere jerk." Neo said, "Alright, that's it, party is over, you're coming with me if I have to drag you there."

Pinkie Pie kept refusing to go with him to Applejack's farm and Neo finally had it, he said, "If you want to do this hard way, we'll do this the fucking hard way." Neo grabbed Pinkie Pie and carried her on his shoulder, he carried her out of her room and Pinkie Pie shouted, "Neo, put me down this instant, I mean it." She actually pounded on his shoulder, but Neo wasn't about to put her down.

Neo carried Pinkie Pie to Sweet Apple Acres, he walked inside the barn with Pinkie Pie still demanding to be put down, Neo said, "Alright girls, we're here." Then Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came out and shouted, "Surprise!" But Pinkie Pie looked very upset and aggravated. Fluttershy looked concerned and she said, "I really thought she'd be more excited." Neo said, "You girls have no idea what I had to go through to get her to come here."

The ponies looked concerned and they looked at Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie said, "So this is it, you brought me over here to attend my own farewell party." Twilight said, "What are you talking about Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie said, "Don't pretend with me, I know what's going on. You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Pinkie Pie" party!" Applejack said, "Why in the hay would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube?" Pinkie Pie said, "Why? Why? Why?! Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!" Neo said, "Well yeah, if we had told you about the party, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Rarity said, "We'd been planning this party for such a long time, we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend your get together party so that we could get everything ready for yours." Twilight said, "If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"?"

Then Pinkie Pie finally came to her senses, she forgot that it was her birthday and this was the real reason why her friends had been avoiding her and lying to her, they were planning her birthday party. Pinkie Pie squeaked and said, "It's my birthday, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?" The ponies sighed with relief that she understood, then she said, "And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Rarity smiled and said, "That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling."

Then Pinkie Pie's mane fluffed back up and her body color turned back to bright pink, she was her happy self again. Then she reached out and grabbed all of her friends, including Neo, and she gave them all a big hug. As she hugged them, she said, "You're the best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you?" Twilight said, "Of course sweetie, we all love you very much." Neo said, "I'm just glad I'm not replaced by a bunch of inanimate objects." Twilight looked at Neo and said, "Huh?" Neo said, "You don't want to know." Applejack said, "All right, everypony! Enough of this gab. Let's party!"

Neo began playing party music with his mind and his friends began partying and celebrating Pinkie Pie's birthday, during the party, Neo gave Pinkie Pie a present, she opened the present and it was a brand new chocolate mixer. She loved the gift and Neo said he had a friend of his from earth send it to Equestria, which explained the phone conversation she saw earlier. And then the party went on and Pinkie Pie's memory ended, she was still looking at the picture of her and her friends from that party that she will never forget.

Then Pinkie Pie made a surprised look and said, "Oh silly me, I've gotta get to the castle and set up the party." Pinkie Pie grabbed the supplies she needed and she headed to the Castle of Friendship to set everything up. When all her friends showed up at the castle, she yelled, "Surprise!" And they all saw the big party she had set up for them in the throne room.

Twilight asked what the party was for and she said it was just a get together party she made for her friends. And so the friends partied in the throne room and Starlight Glimmer joined them. Pinkie Pie wanted to make sure to make this party just as memorable as her birthday party from last year, and knowing her, she probably will.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
